


redefine a sin

by thorvaenn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parenting, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: You see, Loki doesn’t like girls. He doesn’t even like boys, really, he likesmen.Thor tells himself he's a great dad. Now, of course, his daughter is dating.





	redefine a sin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really diligently working on some WIPs, so of course this needs to completely come over me and just _happen_.
> 
> A whole lot of bad. 
> 
> I also did something I've never done before which I called an "alternative ending" - just a blurb at the end that throws the whole thing into a different light which you may or may not accept.
> 
> Enjoy!

The thing about Thor was, whatever else he was in his life, what he did, he truly loved his daughter. Would do anything to protect her from the shittiness of the world. Even Jane, sweet, angry Jane, knew that.

 

Which is why he really isn’t pleased when she brings a boyfriend home. Oh, it’s not that usual kind of protectiveness. He knows she will date and fall in love and - Jesus - have sex eventually. That’s not the problem.

 

The problem is, the boy she brings and that holds out his hand for Thor to shake with a perfectly angelic look on his face will not fall in love with _her_. And what he’s playing at - how he’s using her - Thor can easily guess.

 

You see, Loki doesn’t like girls. He doesn’t even like boys, really, he likes _men._

 

In Thor’s opinion, this is visible at first glance. But he has more than his instinct - and stereotypes - to go on.

 

When Julia’s junior prom was over, he was there to pick her up, but when she came to meet him, it was with pleading puppy eyes and about a hundred arguments for why she should be allowed to have a sleepover with Molly. He caved. And then, just because, he sort of loitered around, thinking he might go and pick up some beer now that he was gonna be home alone, and that’s when he saw it.

 

One of the _chaperones,_ Thor thinks he may have actually been the PE teacher but he’s nowhere near sure, standing in the back alley, moaning embarrassingly (and stupidly loud) as some sweet, skinny thing sucked his dick.

 

Back then, Thor was almost sure Loki saw him looking but simply didn’t bother to stop. Now he wonders if that’s true or if he’d gone unnoticed.

 

It would take some serious guts to come into Thor’s home, holding his daughter’s hand and introduce himself if he knew what Thor had witnessed that night.

 

-

 

“So, what do you think?” Julia asks when Thor is putting the last of the dishes away. Loki stayed just long enough to help with the washing. Refused a ride. Bus was fine. Next time, Thor promised.

 

“He’s kinda skinny,” Thor replies, earning himself a deep, dramatic sigh. “But he sounds smart.”

 

“He _is_ ,” Julia agrees, previous annoyance swiftly forgotten. “And not just about stuff, he also… I don’t know, he just gets me. It’s great.”

 

 _I’m sure he does_ , Thor doesn’t say, because she would pick up on it instantly and he doesn’t want that. He needs to keep an eye on what Loki will do.

 

-

 

“Well, can he?”

 

It’s the puppy eyes again. Thor resists only for show. In truth, he is intrigued. Julia wants Loki to spend the night. With Thor home, of course. Nothing untowards going on.

 

He circles through the options. Telling her that they need to keep the doors open. That Loki will sleep on the couch.

 

He sighs. “He can. But just… don’t get swept up, would you? And stay safe.”

 

“ _Daaaaaaad!_ ”

 

-

 

Near 2AM. The last beer runs through his system fast and he leaves the downstairs bathroom door open, pulling himself out with urgent need for relief. The splash of piss is as loud as it is satisfying and he doesn’t stop even as he becomes aware of barely audible footsteps.

 

He shakes himself off leisurely, flushes. No rush. His daughter is a heavy sleeper.

 

“Do you have any beer left?”

 

Loki’s voice is melodic. It’s one of his tells.

 

Also, his request isn’t that at all, it’s him saying _I know you saw me. And yet I’m still here. I wonder why._

 

Thor pulls out two bottles from the top of the fridge and wordlessly leads Loki to the back porch. Julia’s room has windows to the street.

 

They are perfectly, quietly alone.

 

Sitting down side by side on the porch steps, Thor lets his own bottle just dangle in his fingers, almost empty, while Loki guzzles his.

 

“We didn’t,” he informs Thor. “We talked feelings and snuggled.”

 

“Is that supposed to placate me?” Thor asks, low and nearing angry. “The more she cares, the more I’ll make you hurt.”

 

Loki shrugs that off. Like it’s nothing. Like Thor isn’t serious. “Listen. There’s someone she’s kinda into. She’s way too nice to go for it though. He has a girlfriend. I’m working on that girlfriend. Once she’s gone… nothing stopping me and Jules from parting like great friends.”

 

That makes Thor drink his beer. “You’re a good teenage samaritan then, huh?”

 

Loki giggles. The beer is probably working on him already and why wouldn’t it. He’s a fucking kid. “She was sure you wouldn’t approve of me, it’s half the reason she started to date me. Imagine her surprise when you’ve been civil.”

 

Thor wonders if that’s the kind of relationship he and his daughter have. She wants to rebel? Make him mad? She’s never been like that and she’s been a teenager for a while now. Or is that-

 

He gets so lost in his head that he totally misses Loki putting his beer down and standing up, only to slink into Thor’s lap.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Don’t.” He says it as much to Loki as to himself.

 

“Oh, so this is not why you’ve allowed me around?” Loki whispers, tone sinful, hips rolling against Thor’s when he says _allowed._ “Didn’t you want me since you saw me blowing Mr. Peterson?”

 

Thor’s bottle falls on its side with a sharp click, the beer slowly slipping over concrete. He wraps his hands around Loki’s hips, almost like he’s measuring them. He needs no measure to know he’s skinny. Thor could break him.

 

“What is it that makes you think I won’t just kill you here and now?” Thor breathes against Loki’s lips.

 

“‘Cause that would make Jules real, _real_ upset,” Loki whispers back.

 

“You have two weeks to break that boy up with his girlfriend. If you don’t, no one will ever find your body.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Instead of shaking his hand, Loki just reaches for his dick. His hands slips knowingly beneath the band of Thor’s boxers and grasps him.

 

“You’re harder than I thought you would be,” Loki murmurs. “And bigger. But I wasn’t too wrong there.”

 

“Is that how you pick them? By their dads?”

 

“It’s a factor.”

 

It’s a good thing that Loki is stroking just like _that_ because otherwise Thor might strangle him. As it is, he just pushes him off until he tumbles down the two remaining stairs and then reaches for him again, grabbing him by the hair and dragging his face to where he wants it.

 

Shorts and boxers out of the way, he guides Loki to his dick, unable to resist thrusting artlessly against his face a couple of times; that anger has to find its way somewhere.

 

And Loki is limp and a little blissed out in his hands anyway, rubbing his cheek against Thor’s hard cock like a fucking cat or something, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as he tries to get a lick in.

 

Thor releases him, leaning back. “Get to it,” he orders.

 

And Loki does, taking him in both hands and sucking on the head with a little moan. Even when he wraps both palms around Thor’s cock there is still space for his mouth, not to mention that his fingers barely circle fully around the girth.

 

Thor measured him, now Loki is measuring Thor.

 

And his mouth is good, soft and warm and so, so filthy. He pays no mind to any dripping saliva or loud slurps, he just goes for it, diving down on Thor’s cock like he’s starving for it.

 

If he were less angry, Thor would let him play. He’s enjoying it even now, the nimble tongue playing with his slit, tightening of fingers around the root, it’s all nice and good, except he is still _so_ pissed.

 

He grabs Loki by the hair, and damn is he discovering something here, that black mop is thick and silky-smooth and perfect for yanking on, and pushes his hands away.

 

Forcing his head down is a new experience. Loki gags, and his hands clutch at Thor’s thighs, nails digging in, but he doesn’t fight it as much as would probably be reasonable. He lets Thor do what he will, fucking into his throat, pulling out only to slap his cock against Loki’s cheek, leaving smears all over his pretty face.

 

Thor has jacked off to the idea of this - of Loki - more than he cares to admit in the past few days but he’s still ready to blow in shorter time than he would like, balls tightening when he once again forces Loki down, his hair tickling his thighs and his hot, choked breaths spilling over his balls.

 

He comes right down Loki’s throat, not letting him up until every last drop is swallowed.

 

“Fuck,” Loki gasps out when Thor lets him go. His hair is a wild, slightly damp mane surrounding his red, snot and tears - and worse - streaked face.

 

“Hm,” Thor replies, wiping at Loki’s face in a way that deliberately just spreads the mess around instead of cleaning it.

 

Loki nuzzles into his hand. Thor expected him to pull away.

 

He’s only just pulling his pants up when Julia’s soft voice comes from inside of the house.

 

“Dad? Loki?”

 

“Fuck,” he swears under his breath, trying to make sure he’s fully covered. Loki is wiping his face off into his shirt.

 

Good enough.

 

They sell it to her well, he thinks. They just had a man-talk. He gave Loki a beer, surely that’s gotta mean he respects him. Treats him like an equal.

 

When Loki says _See you in the morning_ , what he really means is _We’re gonna do this again_ and Thor is very much on board.

 

* * *

 

_Alternative ending_

 

_“So?” Julia whispers furiously. The room stinks of cigarette smoke; he has no doubt she’s been smoking non-stop since he went downstairs. “Did it work?”_

 

_“Like a charm,” Loki smiles. His throat is sore but it’s worth it. “And I got the whole thing recorded.”_

  



End file.
